brookeredwoodlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Jane Fitzgerald
Mary Jane Fitzgerald is a beautiful and innocent young lady who's dark past contrasts her gentle attitude. She is a leading character in Don't Let the Darkness Consume You, where she is the main protagonist. Background Mary Jane Fitzgerald has a very dark past, where her parents abandoned her in Arlington, Texas in 1962, two months after she recently was born, after the family was hunted down by a deranged sociopath billed as "The Light Devourer", who wanted to kill the Fitzgeralds. She was found by the humble and kind Stone couple, and they took care of her. Mary Jane grew up as the smartest kid in her class, coming at first in many subjects. Despite that, she was heavily bullied by a group of boys that knew about her past. This saddened Mary Jane, who refused to believe in the sayings, until having 15 years old where she read a newspaper of the 15-year commemoration of the Arlington massacre. Heavily depressed, Mary Jane was diagnosed with major depressive disorder five months later. In 1983, Mary Jane and the Stone couple were assaulted by Simon Wolfe, who killed the couple, and Mary Jane tried to escape. Before she was gonna be killed by Simon Wolfe, a mysterious man took the sociopath down by breaking the man's bones of his arms, allowing Mary Jane to escape. The man gave her money to prosper in California. Despite arriving to Los Angeles, this attack left Mary Jane heavily traumatized. She billed her savior as “The Ghost”. Personality and appearance Mary Jane Fitzgerald is a brunette with long straight hair and icy hazel eyes, with a slender body. She used to wear colorful outfits, but ever since the assault caused by "The Night Stalker" Richard Ramirez, she changed her dressing by using a black shirt, and also using darkened makeup. She was diagnosed with Major Depressive Disorder at the age of 15, and at a more grown age, she is susceptible on hallucinating or having dark visions of her past, including traumatic moments, which can imply that she also has Psychosis. Mary Jane often calls her happiness a "masquerade" that keeps her sadness and depression "in Pandora's Box". Mary Jane is an extremely beautiful, sincere, pure and innocent young lady who likes to write what she truly feels and what she sees about society. She doesn't smoke, drink or consume drugs, and carries knowledge on medicine due to her nurse background, which led to her passion on helping people, and eventually joined the Liars Club with that purpose. Her favorite beverage is Dr. Pepper. Despite her purity, Mary Jane happens to be fragile and easily peer-pressured into doing things she would never do usually. She is highly cautious regarding any threat. She is a good-hearted young woman who you just want to hug after all the trauma and chaos she suffers throughout her life. Due to her depression and dark past, Mary Jane is also somehow pessimist. She considers that her life has been a living hell from the start and it just gets worse and worse for her. She also sees the world as a place of evil and that people have always lacked empathy, or ever thought of others. After moving on from her traumatic background, Mary Jane carries a burden of pain and sadness, remembering the deaths of her biological parents and adoptive parents at the hands of Simon Wolfe. Despite those terrible events, Mary Jane has faith that everything can change, such as the people or the events, which is the reason why she has spared many people from their mistakes. Mary Jane is much intelligent and avoids succumbing to temptations, like power, fame, sex, money, or even love, not having an interest in anyone. Story On June 29th, 1984, in the Santa Monica College, Mary Jane Fitzgerald is sitting in the coffee shop, while writing in her diary. She is then approached by the Liars Club (Matthew Barton, Ashley Murray, Jay Ambrose, Casey and William Sullivan), after Ashley sighted Mary Jane and asked the group to make company to her. As they continue to tell how they meet, Mary Jane introduces herself too, and William then asks her to join the Liars Club, in which she accepts. After Jay, Casey, William and Matthew go the coffee shop, Ashley stood with Mary Jane, and tells her the story of the Liars Club. Mary Jane then thanks Ashley for the company and hopes to see her again, while she leaves. After that, Mary Jane returns to her apartment. While eating her evening meal, she finds a newspaper dating from 1977, commemorating 15 years of the "Light's Extinction in Arlington", caused by the Light Devourer. Then, Mary Jane started to get emotional, remembering that angsty night. After watching the photographs from her past, she starts to wish that they can be alive to be together forever, while repeating the angsty quote she said while she was 15 years-old. The next day, in Santa Monica College, Mary Jane notices a boycott created by the Liars Club in the college, and goes to see what is all about. While arriving to the coffee shop, she sights her new friends fighting against his oppositors, the Eagle's Eye Club, over the rumored manipulation of the elections for the final representative of Team USA in the Los Angeles Olympics. Mary Jane prevents more chaos and tries to solve the conflict. The leader of the Eagle's Eyes Club, Barbara, and her comrades, starts to bully her because of Mary Jane's dark past, leading William to punch his rival in the face, breaking his jaw. Mary Jane started to hallucinate, having visions of her 15 years-old self. Before the Liars Club was trying to leave, Mary Jane confronted Barbara and said that she might have lost everything, but she is still here, born to change the world with the Liars Club by doing good in the world and not to find power and greed, like the Eagle's Eye are trying to do, getting the support of the students. After celebrating Mary Jane's speech, Matthew offers the Liars Club to find a place when they can start their "Summer Holiday Takeover". He states that he will have a list of contacts and will reunite in the centre of Los Angeles. After they divided their roads, Mary Jane and Ashley cheer up and say goodbye. After the night falls, while going home, Mary Jane is haunted by ominous whispers saying "Satan". She then sees a police bulletin with "The Night Stalker" title on it. After arriving at home, she hears Metallica's "Fade to Black" in a radio, and sights a satanist man waiting for her. Claiming that he is The Night Stalker, the man attacked Mary Jane and then made her suffer verbally and fondled her body. While doing that, he was distracted by the next-door neighbor, allowing Mary Jane to struck him with a photo frame in the nape. After Mary Jane screamed that the Night Stalker wants to kill her, the neighbor calls the police. The Night Stalker recovers and stabs Mary Jane's shoulder, but she defended herself by squeezing the man's eyes. Before he could escape, the man threatens Mary Jane by saying that Satan will have his vengeance, and will make the young woman's soul burn. A terrorized and shivering Mary Jane arrived to the center of Los Angeles, encountering the Liars Club. She explains the attack at the hands of The Night Stalker, which shocks everyone. After getting started for her new summer job in the Firefly Summer Camp, during the travel, Mary Jane hallucinated multiple times, sighting visions of The Night Stalker. After Barclay Wayans' tour around the camp, the counselors gather around a fire for the initial ritual, which is telling the past lives. Before Mary Jane would have told her story, she started suffering another pair of hallucinations, this time, of the Stone couple. After getting asked by Wayans if she was alright, Mary Jane reveals that her biological parents died in the 1962 Arlington massacre after abandoning her for her safety, and that she grew with a burden of sadness after knowing she was adopted by the Stone couple. Despite that, she still recognizes that the couple took care of her in the baddest moments until they passed away. Quotes * Mary Jane Fitzgerald: "I want to see my dad and mom!". * To Barbara: "Maybe I've lost everything, family, dignity, happiness... but I'm still here". * To William Sullivan: "I'm seeing The Night Stalker everywhere, as if he was following me without physically persecuting me". * To Ashley Murray: "You don't know what it feels like to live with a mental illness! Live with M.D.D; Major depressive disorder! It's hell! Every day I have to face thousands of injustices in my life, take these shits of drugs that have no effect, and live with despair!". * To Ashley Murray: "Nothing can be much worse in my life". * To Alan Fitzgerald: "The world is already a place of evil. Don't you see? The strong prey on the weak, the rich steal from the poor. Nobody gives a fuck about who you are. They only care if you dress well, laugh to their jokes, and fit in their doors". Tropes Using the elements from the website TV Tropes, currently Mary Jane Fitzgerald haves the following character tropes: * Badass Adorable: Ashley Murray rightly calls her a badass for fighting back and surviving against The Night Stalker, and Mary Jane is also exceedingly cute. * Break the Cutie: Mary Jane is a good hearted young woman who you just want to hug after all the trauma and chaos she suffers throughout the story. * Combat Pragmatist: When she’s attacked, Mary Jane will use whatever means she has to escape, be it a photo frame, a frying pan, or an oar. * Dark and Troubled Past: Mary Jane lost both biological and adoptive parents due to the serial killer Simon Wolfe, she was bullied when she was a kid, and then she discovered her true past at the age of 15, getting heavily depressed and suffering dark hallucinations from her past. * Incorruptible Pure Pureness: Mary Jane is a pure character, despite seeing herself in a Crapsack World. She doesn't consume any of the Liars Club’s "encouraging temptations" (which are many types of drugs and cigarettes) and changes it with her favorite beverage Dr. Pepper. * Nice Girl: Mary Jane is very friendly and has a purpose on helping people. * Parental Abandonment: Mary Jane was abandoned by her parents in order to let her live, because they were hunted down by Simon Wolfe. * Pink Is Feminine: Mary Jane is introduced wearing a pink striped sweater with other bright colors. Notes * According to the author, Mary Jane Fitzgerald was inspired by many characters: Brooke Thompson from American Horror Story: 1984, Hugh Glass from The Revenant (2015), Arthur Fleck from Joker (2019) and Tarzan from Disney's Tarzan. ** Coincidentally, the characters had traumatic backgrounds. ** Each character represents some parts of Mary Jane's life and personality. *** Mary Jane was abandoned by her parents in order to let her live, because they were hunted down by a threat that is Simon Wolfe, like Tarzan's parents were killed by a threat, which is a leopard. *** Mary Jane is susceptible on hallucinating, like Hugh Glass was seeing his wife throughout the 2015 film The Revenant. It can also be considered that she haves Psychosis, like Arthur Fleck, who hallucinates that the girl who he likes is with him, while she actually isn’t at the 2019 film Joker. *** Mary Jane is pesimist on how she sees her life and the world, like Arthur Fleck said that "all that he haves are negative thoughts" at the 2019 film Joker. It can be also considered that Brooke Thompson saw her life as miserable when she said that "she can't imagine the worst when it already happened" at the second episode of American Horror Story: 1984. *** Mary Jane has mental illnesses, which are Major Depressive Disorder and possibly Psychosis due to her hallucinating tendencies, so does Arthur Fleck, who not only has MDD and Psychosis, but also he has PBA and Delusion, caused by brain damage. *** Mary Jane has suffered terrible events in her life, like being bullied as a child, having close people with their lives being taken by evil people, or being attacked by serial killers like Simon Wolfe or Richard Ramirez. Coincidentally, Brooke Thompson was attacked by Richard Ramirez, and mentioned that she was bullied by his future and late fiancé when she was a kid in the first-half of American Horror Story: 1984.Category:Characters Category:Don't Let the Darkness Consume You Category:Characters with mental illnesses Category:Don't Let the Darkness Consume You/Characters